The present invention relates to the Internet of Things (IoT).
The world's top sports include the following. Soccer is the biggest global sport and a top 10 sport in all countries measured, as well as the dominant sport in South America, Europe and Africa. The world cup final is watched by an estimated 600 million people and the annual final by more than 300 million. Basketball is a massive sport in US and China, as well as major across continental Europe and South America, making it one of the biggest global sports. Tennis is probably the world's most universal sport being in the top 7 sports in every single country measured and a major sport of interest in Asia, Europe, Australasia, Latin and North America, thus making it 3rd in world's biggest sports. Cricket dominates sports media coverage for around a quarter of the world's population in the Indian sub-continent. Also huge in UK, Australia and South Africa. 2011 world cup final watched by more than 400 million globally and semi-final between Pakistan and India by reported 1 billion. Baseball is a huge sport in 2 economic powerhouses of US and Japan, being the biggest sport in the latter. American Football is the biggest sport in the US, with popularity fueled by the US domestic market, where the Superbowl is regularly the most watched annual event. Car racing is a major sport in Europe and US. Golf is a major sport in US, Japan, Korea, and UK. Ice Hockey is the biggest sport in Canada, Russia, and the US, making it the biggest winter sport. Other popular sports include boxing, badminton, volleyball, cycling, swimming, snooker, martial arts, rugby, motorbike, hockey, table tennis, horse racing, gymnastics, handball, figure skating, wrestling, skiing, diving, skating, archery, sailing, wrestling, fencing, equestrian, rowing, surfing, Beach Volleyball, Pool/Billiards, Lacrosse, Windsurfing, Polo, Tenpin Bowling, Racquetball, Competitive Climbing, Mountain Biking, among others.
In various sports such a baseball, tennis and golf, proper stroke is key to success. Swing fluidity alongside improved movement, balance, and precise positioning at the proper distance to each ball is important in tennis. Correspondingly, one of the most difficult decisions a golfer must make when playing golf is the selection of one of their golf clubs to use for each stroke during a golf game. This decision is repeatedly made for each stroke in view of the relatively large number of golf clubs that are used to play golf. The impact of each different golf club against the golf ball will result in a different carrying distance of the golf ball and therefore it is extremely important for a golfer to select the most suitable golf club to use for each shot. Moreover, each golf club is often used in one of several possible clock or swing positions. The carrying distance of the golf ball when struck by the same golf club will vary as a function of the swing position. It is therefore important for the golfer to select not only the most suitable golf club to use for each shot, but also the swing position in which to use the selected golf club.